This invention relates to a stationery product and more particularly to repositionable, reusable directional markers which include a directional portion having low-tack, repositionable adhesive thereon and which are configured to be highly functional, economically produced and attractively dispensed.
Rectangular repositionable notes having low-tack repositionable adhesive on a portion of the underside of the note are a very popular stationery item and have many useful applications at home, office or school. The low-tack repositionable adhesive enables the notes to be lifted off and repositioned on the same or another underlying object. Applying the adhesive to only a portion of the underside of the note permits the note to be conveniently grasped, lifted and repositioned by manipulating the portion of the note without the adhesive. Such notes typically come in a compact pad with each note releasably attached to the underlying note in the pad. However, such notes are typically rectangular in shape and do not serve to indicate direction, the sharp corners of the rectangular notes tending to catch upon other papers in the clutter and shuffle of ordinary use.
The lack of repositionable directional markers is probably due to perceived problems in the production and dispensing of such markers.